


Pillow Talk

by Sarek and Amanda Archive Maintainer (Selek)



Series: After the Credits - Journey to Babel [4]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Ster Julie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 09:03:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/708984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selek/pseuds/Sarek%20and%20Amanda%20Archive%20Maintainer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another exercise in dialogue.</p><p>Written by Ster Julie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pillow Talk

Title: AFTER THE CREDITS--Journey to Babel: Pillow Talk  
Author: Ster Julie

Codes: K,S, Am, Sa  
Rating: PG  
Part: 1/1

A/N: Another exercise in dialogue. 

 

\--ooOoo--

Jim? 

Hmm?

Are you awake?

Yeah. What's up, Spock?

I spoke to my parents about a new bride for me.

Did they have any recommendations?

I didn't ask them to find me a new bride.

I can see why, Spock. They did such a lousy job the first time.

I told them that I might have someone in mind.

Who, Spock? Chapel?

She does love me.

Yeah, but how do you feel about her? Oh, don't raise that fastidious eyebrow at me. Your parents obviously adore one another.

Mother doesn't recommend a human wife for me.

Really! Why?

She said I would miss the bond.

Your father seems . . . content.

I know. They are very close. They model one thing to me, but they tell me another.

"Do as I say and not as I do," eh?

Indeed.

Christine would have needs, Spock, emotional needs. Expecting her to have enough love to sustain you both in a marriage is asking a lot of her. Do you feel anything for her?

Yeeeees.

Doesn't sound very convincing, Spock. What exactly do you feel?

I admire Christine's professionalism. She is an excellent scientist in her own right. She takes very good care of me whenever I am sick or injured. I appreciate her respect for me, for my culture. I know if her infatuation of me, but she never pushes herself on me. I respect her for that.

Admiration, appreciation and respect are noble qualities, Spock, and all are necessary for a good marriage, but alone I don't think they would be enough to sustain one.

So, Captain, you agree with my parents. I should seek out a Vulcan bride.

What's wrong with that, Spock?

I had such a bad experience with their last choice.

Well, your parents couldn't have known that T'Pring would grow up to be such an ice bitch.

Captain!

Well, she was, and I have the scar to prove it . . . Now, Spock, I'm not blaming you. It was all her fault. You know, I think that's the reason you don't want a Vulcan wife. You were so traumatized by . . . her . . . that you are afraid.

Afraid!

Yes, afraid. Afraid of being jilted at the altar again, afraid that a Vulcan wife would judge you for not being Vulcan enough and leave you stranded in your time of need. A human wife would not have recourse to the challenge, and she would more readily accept you as a Vulcan. A human wife would be the easier road for you.

Really, Jim.

Really, Spock. I think your mother was telling you not to go the easy route by picking a human bride. Maybe she sees that having a Vulcan wife would be the final thing you need to be accepted as a Vulcan. Unless, of course, Chapel is the one you really want. If you cannot picture your life without Christine Chapel at your side, if you think she completes you, then by all means go after her. But don't insult her by marrying her because she is convenient. You have seven more years . . .

I do not know how much time I have until my next . . . Time.

Why not? You told me every seven years . . .

My last time was not resolved in the normal manner. I cannot be unprepared for the next cycle. It would be far too dangerous for the crew.

As well as terrifying for you.

Indeed.

Well, still, give it some thought, Spock.

But Christine loves me, Jim, and I have already told you of my feelings for her.

It's not enough, Spock. You can't expect her to be happy with just your respect. Hell, you respect Scotty for his engineering abilities, and I don't see you romancing him!

Frankly, Captain, Mr. Scott is hardly my type.

You know what I mean, smartass! Just give it more thought. Don't choose Chapel because she's second best. Choose her because she is the best woman, the one who makes you not want to look around, the one that fills up the void in yourself, the one to whom you can entrust your dreams and aspirations. Choose her because you know you can make her happy and fulfilled.

Even if it goes against my parents' preference?

Aren't you old enough to make this decision for yourself?

Excuse me?

Are you considered an adult yet, Spock?

I am . . . on Earth.

But not on Vulcan?

That will not be for several years yet.

Vulcans!

\-----

Sarek? My little scheme worked!

Which scheme, my wife?

I used reverse psychology on Spock and pushed him right into the arms of that lovely nurse.

Has he chosen Miss Chapel for his bride?

He most certainly has. 

. . . Amanda, what is "reverse psychology," and how did you "use it" on our son?

Ah! Reverse psychology is telling someone the opposite of what you want that person to do so that he or she does it anyway. I knew that Spock would question anything we would tell him. He always has. So I told him that Christine would not be right for him, so of course he walked right into her arms.

As you are so fond of saying, my wife, "I'm glad that you are on our side."

Oh, don't think that I never used reverse psychology on you, Sarek. How do you think I got you to marry me?

I thought it was the logical thing to do.

Oh, go right on thinking that, Sarek, dear! Go right on thinking that.

END


End file.
